


What Words Come True

by caramarie



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: When Nezumi leaves, he cannot leave room for doubt.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	What Words Come True

It’s for Shion’s sake, that Nezumi puts his departure in such definite terms: I wander, you remain.

Or, no – Nezumi tells himself it’s for Shion’s sake, but Nezumi is the one who needs things to be definite. He’s scared of Shion overwhelming him – that he’ll be trapped here for Shion’s sake, as he’s been trapped for so long, and pulled in two directions.

On one side destruction, on the other possibility.

Nezumi knows which side he belongs to. Or he knows, rather, which one he wants Shion to belong to.

What Nezumi speaks comes true.

He wants to believe that.


End file.
